


Donuts

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Donuts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers





	Donuts

It was cold. That was all Michael could think of when he woke up that early morning in January. It was cold as fuck and he knew exactly why. Shifting around, he glared at the other body occupying his bed, a man who normally towered over him was now snuggled in all the blankets, his inner selfishness having snatched them away in the middle of the night. So he was cold, and it was all that asshole's fault.

Not that he blamed him too much, he'd stolen the blankets away a fair amount before too, but that didn't stop him from cursing his lover's name as he sat up, slipping out of bed. He was naked, shuffling to the dresser and grabbing a pair of boxers, slipping them on slowly, his body still half-asleep. Unwilling to properly get dressed just yet, he scanned their floors for something easy to pull on. A sweatshirt caught his eye and he grabbed it, slipping it on. He practically drowned in it, hiding a groan under his breath as he realized it belonged to the lummox still snoozing in his bed. The sleeves kept going for about another hands length, clearly designed for a much larger man. He pushed them up till his pale hands stuck out, sighing quietly in annoyance. Heading into the bathroom, he did his typical morning bathroom duties before shuffling out tiredly.

It was a proper sweater actually, he noticed as he slipped his hands in the conjoined pocket in the front, shuffling out of the bedroom and heading for the kitchen. Starting their coffee maker, Michael yawned and stretched a little, the hem of the sweater rising a bit as he raised his arms and cracked his back a couple times, sighing in relief at the cracking. As he lowered his hands, the hem lowered too, the bottom of the sweater ending just past his boxers, making it look as though it was all he had on.

The coffeemaker beeped rather quickly, Michael hurriedly grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup, grabbing half and half from the fridge along with their sugar, adding this and that until it was just how he liked it, taking a long sip and sighing happily as the warm liquid filled him with warmth inside. He rummaged through the fridge and cabinets now for food, the mug of coffee never leaving his right hand as he searched. Grinning as he found a box of Entenmann's donuts hidden behind some chips, he pulled them out. He hadn't bought them but he could guess who had, the glutton still snoring away without a care. 

Opening the box, he pulled out a powdered donut, taking a bite, the sweet confectionery coating the inside of his mouth with powdered sugar and dough. He was on his third donut when a pair of arms encircled him, making him choke a bit and jolt in surprise. 

"You're wearing my jumper."

The voice was low and deep, murmured right into his ear. Michael set his donut and mug on the counter before spinning around, desperately trying to yank himself away from the tight grip. Dan smiled at him brightly, far too happy for someone who hadn't had coffee yet. 

"You know how I get when you wear my clothes."

Michael scowled at him, pushing the man's face away as he tried to lean in and kiss him. 

"First off, how many times do I have to say this is a fucking sweater? Second, no kisses until my third cup of coffee, you know that! I can't handle this much gross affection so early."

"Aww, I'm not gross. And it's a jumper."

Dan yanked the hand that kept their faces away, their lips pressing together messily, a messy good morning kiss that tasted like coffee and minty toothpaste, as well as a little sugary. The younger man pulled away with a slightly surprised look. 

"Are you eating my donuts?!"

"Nnnooo...."

Michael pulled a fake innocent look, Dan whining a bit and slumping on the smaller man, making Michael 'oof' at the sudden added weight. 

"You awful man, my donuts! I was saving those!"

"For when? Once I left the house so you could scarf 'em all down yourself, you fucking donut hog?"

Dan didn't answer, just sighing sadly and laying more on Michael, the man struggling to keep them both standing.

"Oh my god you fucking lummox I'm not that much an asshole okay? Your chocolate ones remain untouched, so get off me." 

The man took his weight off Michael, leaning over him and grabbing a chocolate donut from the box and taking a bite, smiling brightly as though he hadn't just pitched a fit over the sweet food in his hand. 

"Thanks love. Good morning."

"Morning."


End file.
